


Kink Bingo is the Best Kind of Bingo

by Mystrana



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cumplay, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Individual chapters will list exact prompt and pairings!, M/M, MCU kink bingo square fills, Masturbation, Panty Kink, Rimming, Shower Sex, mirrored room, pleasure slaves, worship kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrana/pseuds/Mystrana
Summary: This is the place for my MCU kink bingo card fills! Each chapter will be titled by the pairing and kink for your easy reference. :)





	1. Sam/Scott <3 Panty Kink <3 Anal Sex

**Author's Note:**

> It's a pleasure to write for this fandom! Thank you guys for all of the support!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I actually posted this to tumblr originally but figured it might as well go with the others :D )

“Hey, you remember that present you got me for my birthday?” Sam dropped his voice to a low whisper, leaning in just close enough to send a shiver down Scott’s spine.

Scott chewed on his lower lip as he thought. Admittedly, he had gotten Sam more presents than absolutely necessary this year, but it was the first year they had a little extra money to go around and how could he not?

Especially when Sam did things like kiss him to interrupt his thoughts. It was a sweet, simple kiss, chaste enough for Nat’s holiday party, but lasting just long enough for Scott to enjoy a little rush of warmth to his groin.

“The smallest present.” Sam offered a hint as he twined his fingers through Scott’s belt loop and pulled him close.

“Oh!” Well, that made things much easier. The smallest present had been folded in a little square and wrapped with just a bit of festive paper. Scott grinned as he wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist. “Yes. I remember that one very well. What about it?”

Sam glanced around the room as though someone might be listening, and then he put his lips right up to Scott’s ear. “Well, I just thought you’d like to know I’m wearing it.”

“ _ Oh. _ ” There went another rush of blood as Scott dropped his hand from Sam’s waist to the top of his jeans, fingers itching to reach under the waistband. “How did I not notice when we were getting ready?” So the kitchen had gotten a little hot, but that was nothing a long drink of cold beer couldn’t help with.

Sam pretended to be thoughtful, putting his hands on his hips. “It could be that you were busy asking me whether we should get Steve and Bucky a set of coasters or a set of glasses for Christmas and then asking me if it was like the chicken and egg.”

“Important things,” Scott insisted, putting his beer on the counter, but before they could continue that conversation, Bucky was coming into the kitchen to grab drinks.

“There you guys are! C’mon, Nat wants to have us all watch some video she found on the internet.”

Sam rolled his eyes at Bucky, but he was smiling. “We’re right behind you.” 

Scott brushed aside the tinsel hanging from the doorway and followed Sam into the living room of Natasha’s apartment. Bucky handed Steve a beer and dropped onto his lap, the two of them sharing the couch with Natasha and Clint. Tony had the armchair to himself and Bruce perched on a bar stool. Sam and Scott headed over to the other stools just as Natasha pressed play.

The video itself was some hilarious fake infomercial for a line of superhero gadgets, but Scott was only half-listening as he did his best to keep his hands to himself. He succeeded in the same way that a ticking bomb succeeds at being unnoticed, and by the halfway point of the video, he had one hand on Sam’s thigh, fingering at the outline of his pocket.

Sam put his hand over Scott’s and gave him a knowing grin. It drove Scott crazy. He loved the way Sam smiled and would tell anyone who would listen how you could tell more about Sam’s mood and thoughts by his smiles than by any words he used. 

And right now Sam’s smile was promising so much and all Scott could do was sit and squirm in the bar stool and hope no one noticed that he was more than a little at attention. How could he not be? When Sam turned that particular smile on him, they always ended up having the best nights.

Just as Scott began contemplating how rude it would be to grab Sam and bring him upstairs to the guest bedroom, Sam made a huge show of yawning and stretching, bending back at the waist as he stood up. 

“Old bones, you guys. Not all of us get to be superhuman here.” With another yawn, Sam was excusing the two of them for the evening and they left amidst a chorus of “good night” and “when I was your age” into the open night air.

By the time they were at the door of their apartment, Scott was damned near ready to tear off Sam’s pants. Sam grinned, taking his time as he unlocked the deadbolt. Once inside, he hung up his coat on the hook to the side, something he almost never did unless Scott bugged him about it.

“You don’t play fair.” Scott noted as he hung up his coat.

Sam grabbed him by the hand, pulling him into a hug, a full body embrace that had their lips lining up just right for a long, slow kiss, the kind that left Scott’s lips tingling. They stood there for a good minute just enjoying each other, Sam running his hands through Scott’s hair and Scott wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist.

“Mmm.” Scott inched his fingers around to the front of Sam’s pants, pulling at the button and easing down the first inch of the zipper. It was time to get to the point. “May I?”

“Our bed’s gonna be jealous of the couch.”  

Scott already had Sam’s pants halfway down his hips. “Oh god, Sam. That’s nice.”

Sam’s featherlight, lacy panties were just visible as Scott pulled down on his pants. The bone white material was a beautiful contrast to his soft skin. “Thanks, babe.” Sam smiled as he leaned in, kissing on the shell of Scott’s ear until Scott was shuddering against him.

“Don’t play fair,” Scott reiterated. He pushed down Sam’s pants, moving away for just long enough for Sam to kick the pants out of the way. In a dark green henley and those panties, Sam was fucking gorgeous. 

Scott smiled and ran his fingers under the elastic, tracing a line across Sam’s leg. Sam pushed up against his fingers with a grin and the beginning of an erection. Shifting his fingers, Scott teased along the outline of Sam’s cock. Sam hummed in pleasure as Scott’s teasing worked into something with a little more contact, the soft fabric the only barrier between their skin.

Reaching out, Sam brought Scott’s face close enough to kiss and they breathed in each other, hands moving across skin and lace and Scott slotting his leg between Sam’s. Sam slid his hands down Scott’s back, following the curve of his hips, undoing Scott’s pants and easing them down.

“D’you think you can, uh, keep the panties on?” Scott asked, his cheeks flushing as Sam’s grin widened. 

Sam rubbed up against Scott’s thigh, teasing him with both his erection and the soft underwear. Somehow they managed to make it to their bedroom, Sam playfully pushing Scott to the bed and stalking toward him. Scott’s breath caught as Sam shed his shirt, naked except for a piece of fabric that hid nothing.

“We going rough or are we going slow?” Sam asked, detouring for just a moment to grab some lube and then heading back to the bed where Scott had climbed up and was sitting back and enjoying the view.

“God, I don’t think I can handle slow with you looking like this.” Scott was touching himself, his cock fully erect and precum just starting to leak.

“I got you babe.” Sam straddled across Scott’s lap, kissing him on the lips, cheeks and neck while one of his fingers traveled down Scott’s chest, teasing his sensitive skin over his stomach and brushing past his erection. He paused for a moment, getting some lube and then was right back to Scott, pushing his finger against Scott’s bottom while Scott wriggled around him.

“Ok, yes, just like that for a minute and then I’ll be good to go.” Scott panted as he played with himself and Sam fingered him, slowly at first and then adding another finger and stroking just a bit faster. Scott gasped when Sam added that third finger just a bit sooner than was comfortable, a bit of roughness that had him nodding and tightening his grip over his erection.

“You good for me?” Sam asked, pushing the panties to the side and freeing his erection. His cock hung in the air, precum shining at the tip, and Scott nodded again and whimpered.

“So good,” Scott breathed, lying back and propping himself up on his elbows so he could watch. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Sam grinned and pressed up between Scott’s legs, easing himself inside just slow enough to have Scott twisting the sheets between his fists as he tried to be patient.

“You feel so nice, Scott,” Sam said as he moved, burying himself deep in Scott’s lovely ass, and pausing for just a moment.

“Feels-” Scott inhaled sharply as Sam started fucking him, setting a pace that wasn’t going to last long. “So good,” he managed, fisting himself roughly and shuddering as Sam leaned forward and teased him with kisses to his neck and collarbone.

Scott reached down with his other hand, tracing the line of Sam’s panties and closing his eyes for a moment, all of the lovely sensations overwhelming him, settling into a heat deep in his groin and snaking into his limbs and his body. He bucked his hips up and Sam hit him at a perfect angle, again and again until Scott was incoherent and coming, trying to catch his breath as his orgasm pulsed through his body.

“Oh that’s so good,” Sam panted, his pace speeding up as Scott’s muscles clamped all around his cock, drawing him in and building him up to his orgasm rapidly, a sudden rolling boil of sensations. Sam leaned forward, resting against Scott’s chest as he came, a warmth spreading through his body. Scott reached around, resting his hands on Sam’s ass, keeping him close.

They lay entangled in a pile of limbs and sweat and contentment. 

“I am so glad I got you those,” Scott finally said, closing his eyes and running a finger under the waistband of the elastic. “Hope you like them too.”

“They’re pretty nice,” Sam said. “I could do with a few more pairs. Might be that we get you one too, what do you think?” He pressed a kiss to Scott’s lips as he slid out, slowly and gently.

“Yeah,” Scott agreed. “Yeah, if I look half as good as you do in those, you’re gonna be so lucky.” He laughed, and Sam grinned from his position on top of Scott.

“Joke’s on you, love.” He kissed Scott again, on the nose and then the lips. “I’m already so lucky.”

Scott wrapped his hands around Sam’s waist, and they lay there awhile longer, the perfect start to the holiday season.


	2. Steve/Bucky <3 Mirrored Room Kink <3 Oral Sex <3 Rimming

“You know, we could have mentioned the whole ‘you’re Captain America’ thing, and we wouldn’t have to wait in line for four hours.” Bucky observed the others queuing with them. There was no average age, no single defining feature of the group; they were men and women of all ages, wearing everything from gorgeous dresses and suits to t-shirts and jeans.

Steve raised an eyebrow as he gave Bucky’s hand a squeeze, pulling him closer. “Nonsense. And what better company could I ask for than my favorite grumpy boyfriend?”

Bucky’s scowl couldn’t survive against that. It transformed into a smile as he leaned into the comfort of Steve’s chest. This day had been his surprise to Steve, buying tickets to the special art exhibit.

Looking down toward the end of the hallway and noting the number of people standing, Steve tapped a finger to his chin. “From here, it looks like we could be there in just an hour.”

“So optimistic,” Bucky said, noting the time on his watch.

The next hour was a pleasant enough experience, especially when around the half hour mark someone realized they were standing next to Captain America himself and nearly passed out at the chance to say hello. After that, Steve put on his public relations face as he answered questions and chatted with people for awhile.

Just as Bucky predicted, someone came up to them at exactly an hour in line, an usher in a blue uniform.

“Hello,” she said, with a friendly smile and adoring eyes. “I’ve been told to let you two know you’re welcome to come to the front of the line as a show of appreciation for everything that you’ve done to protect us, Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes.”

Bucky threw a look at Steve, but he was too busy smiling and thanking the usher and assuring them that they didn’t mind waiting.

“Would you like to come back for a private viewing of the exhibit?” Clearly, the usher had been instructed through several possible scenarios.

At that offer, Steve did turn to Bucky with a _what do you think?_ sort of expression. Bucky considered it for a moment. They had already put in an honest hour of waiting, they might as well do the whole slog.

“No thank you. We don’t mind waiting.” Bucky was delighted to see his response get an ear to ear grin from Steve.

Steve pounced on the opportunity as soon as the usher had walked away. “Maybe I’m starting to wear off on you after all!”

Bucky put his lips together to stop from smiling back as he saw several of the people in line around them trying to pretend like they weren’t listening. “I’ve held out for, what, ninety years now? I think I’m good for another couple decades.” But maybe just a little of Steve’s tenaciousness had stuck to his psyche. Only the smallest inkling, if that.

Given just _how_ tenacious Steve was, Bucky knew that even a drop of that would be enough to tide a normal person over for years. That thought had him laughing, and then Steve was asking what was so funny, and Bucky was trying to explain how people could measure stubbornness in units of Steve Rogers, and for some reason Steve didn’t think it was quite as hilarious.

The next two hours passed pleasantly, if not instantly. But soon enough they were there, being ushered into the exhibition with about twenty other people. The gallery room was huge, housing six different mirrored rooms, all installations by artist Yayoi Kasuma.

Everything about the day, from the price of the tickets to the wait in line was worth it to Bucky the moment the two of them stepped inside one of the rooms and Steve’s face lit up with amazement and wonder.

Bucky especially liked the way he could see Steve’s reaction in every direction, on and on for what looked like forever. He wanted to take a picture of that.

They stepped into the various rooms. One contained black and yellow decorated pumpkins reflecting in infinite amounts. Another had brightly colored lights that flashed here and there, appearing to wink in and out like stars.

The last one they went in was called Aftermath of Obliteration of Eternity, and it was darker than the others. White light in yellow lanterns provided a glow like fireflies, and Steve and Bucky’s reflections were dark shapes among them. After about a minute, the lights faded until the room was nearly pitch black, and then, over the next minute, the lights began to shine again.

It reminded Bucky of lanterns hanging across water. Next to him, Steve took a deep breath almost like a meditation. Bucky reached out and grabbed Steve’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Their reflections, just visible in the glow of the light, joined hands over and over again, until there was no reality where they weren’t together. Even in the smallest, farthest reflections, Bucky could see their hands linked together, lit by pinpricks of lantern light.

“Wow.”

Steve nodded, almost mesmerized by the motion.

Bucky had never been happier with one of his gifts to Steve. Sometimes, the 21st century wasn’t so bad at all.

  
~~~

 

The loud ringing of a hammer on a nail was the first thing Steve heard when he opened the door to their apartment, dropping his gym bag on the floor as he surveyed the situation in front of him. Bucky stood in the middle of the room, driving a nail into a piece of plywood.

“Uh?” Steve couldn’t hide his amusement as he tried to arrange his face into something stern. “What’s going on here?”

Bucky turned around and grinned, gesturing to the three sided box he had build that took up a good third of the floor space and rose over six feet up. “I figured I’d try my hand at this infinity mirror business.” He pursed his lips as he considered the spot he had just finished hammering. “It’s a little more involved than I thought it would be.”

“It looks - immovable.”

With a wave of his hand, Bucky dismissed the concern. “We can take it apart to transport it.”

As if transporting it was Steve’s concern, and not the sawdust that blanketed the carpet and the couch, the boxes of nails and screws laid out on the coffee table, and what appeared to be a pane of glass cracked in half in the corner.

“Here, come look.” Bucky came over and grabbed Steve’s hand, pulling him toward the nearly completed project.

Bucky detoured to flick off the lights. With the curtains already pulled over the windows, the room went dark. He fumbled for a moment with a string of lights over the corner of the box and Steve heard the flip of a switch. Glowing blue and green LED lights came to life along the mirrors, reflecting back and forth infinitely.

Steve couldn’t help the smile. Bucky had been working hard, that was for sure. He had shed his shirt in favor of bare skin and though a part of Steve wanted to give him a hard time for working with power tools without a shirt, the other part of Steve wanted to make a pin-up calendar.

And the mirrors were beautiful, lit up with soft greens and blues. It was a peaceful meditation to stare at the lights that played at just the right part of his brain. Just maybe not the fact that there was a plywood monstrosity in the living room, but whatever. They’d get to that part.

 

~~~

 

Amidst the glow of the lights, Bucky’s chest was reflected in all of the mirrors. Bucky glanced over at Steve, noticed where his eyes were locked and smirked.

“You like it?” he asked, gesturing to the mirrors. Was it his fault if he happened to be gesturing at himself too?

“While I have no clue where the hell we’re going to keep this, I did have an idea or two about how nice it’d be to see you naked in all of these mirrors.” Steve pulled Bucky in close, bringing their lips even closer until they were kissing, a soft brush of skin on skin that intensified into open mouths and a tangle of tongues.

Steve pushed up against Bucky, already needy, and Bucky hummed happily, hands on Steve’s hips and teasing under his waistband. “It’s pretty nice seeing you like this too,” he agreed. “But I bet it’d be even better if we got you out of these clothes. Maybe I get on my knees for you, let you watch me suck you off from any angle you want.”

A choked sort of sound escaped from the back of Steve’s throat. “Sounds real nice, Buck.” He leaned against the mirror for a moment, thankful that Bucky had reinforced the walls well.

Bucky dropped to his knees in a smooth motion, undoing Steve’s pants and easing out his rock hard cock. He teased at the slit with a swipe of his tongue, enjoying the accompanying twitch with each little lick and the way Steve already had his hands tangled in Bucky’s hair, fingers wrapping through the strands like a lifeline. He took a deep breath before taking the whole of Steve’s cock in his mouth and was rewarded with a rumble of a groan as Steve leaned back against the mirror again.

At some point Steve started rocking his hips towards Bucky, and Bucky moaned around the solid warmth thrusting deep in his mouth. Steve always got intense those last few seconds, and Bucky swallowed again and again as Steve came with a soundless cry.

He eased off, his own dick throbbing to be touched. Steve was already lifting him up, taking him in his strong arms, and pressing a hundred kisses to Bucky’s face, his lips, his cheeks, his jaw, peppering each kiss with a whispered, “I love you,” and “you’re perfect,” and other sweet nothings.

It didn’t do anything to lessen the painful hardness below his waist, but Bucky didn’t mind for the moment. Every word and every kiss lit up his nerves like fireworks, all exploding in time to his heartbeat, leaving him more than a little breathless.

Steve palmed his erection through the fabric of his pants and Bucky ground into the warm hand. The friction was so good - and then Steve eased up and Bucky whimpered. But Steve was already working on getting those pants down, so Bucky wiggled his hips to help. His many reflections wiggled at the same time, and he grinned.

“Showing off for someone?” Steve asked, laughing. Somehow he managed to make that laugh deep and throaty, and it sent a shiver down Bucky’s spine.

Bucky pressed against Steve, cock against his thigh, chest to chest. God, Steve was just so warm. It was like curling up to a good fire as he wrapped his leg around Steve’s and pulled him ever closer. Bucky’s dick perked up even more.

“Always for you, Steve.”

Steve’s smile was beautiful and lit up on the mirrors over and over, but it turned out Bucky was more focused on the original, because he could put his lips on that one, kissing Steve vigorously.

Picking up on the rougher tone of the kiss, Steve broke it off, turned Bucky around, and bent him over, tracing a finger down the small of his back.

“Yes, _please_ ,” Bucky breathed out, waiting for that finger to go just a little lower. Instead, he felt something wet and warm touch between his cheeks and a glance to the mirrors confirmed that Steve was kneeling behind him, face against his ass. “ _Fuck_ , Steve,” he managed.

Steve pulled back for just a moment. “That is the plan, Buck.”

He leaned back in, working his tongue against Bucky’s entrance, setting off every single nerve in the area until Bucky was writhing back against Steve’s wonderful tongue. Steve reached around, fisting Bucky’s cock in time to the way he fucked his ass, and Bucky watched everything in the mirrors, an almost dizzying experience.

He came, stripes of cum that painted the mirror in front of him, and he swore he could _feel_ Steve smiling behind him. Steve stood up, wrapping his arms once more around Bucky, taking him into a comfortable standing hug.

Bucky enjoyed it for a minute before pretending to frown. “Look at this mess you’ve made of all my hard work.”

Steve grinned, stroking Bucky’s softening cock lightly. “Yes. Look at this mess I’ve made from your hard work.”

Bucky met Steve’s eyes in the mirror and grinned back.  

 


	3. Steve/Bucky <3 Shower Sex <3 Oral sex <3 Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter specific tags: Blood, bruises, hurt/comfort, post-mission sex, Steve is a little roughed up, Ok, a lot roughed up, also I guess I just really like Bucky on his knees for Steve, what you gonna do about it?, shruggy emoji guy. ;p

Blood circled the drain, deep red mixing light pink with the water from the shower head. Steve groaned, leaning against the wet, cool tiles. 

Bucky’s shirt landed in the corner of the bathroom as he stripped down at record speed, stopping just short of tearing off his sweat-stained clothing. “If you start feeling faint, you tell me. Right. Away.” He stepped into the shower, surveying the damage again.

“I’m  _ fine _ .” Steve’s protest was half-hearted at best. He spat a mouthful of blood and winced his way through a grin. “See? Fine.” He wiped his mouth, turning toward the water to rinse his face.

Bucky rolled his eyes as he met Steve under the shower spray. The water hit Steve at chest level, tracing down his abdomen -  _ three gashes, each at least four inches long and undermined depth. Trickle of blood from each. Four bruises  _ \- snaking down his legs -  _ multiple contusions, unable to determine where one bruise ends and the other starts  _ \- and finally spilling to the floor. The sandstone tile was tinged heavily with the evidence of how not fine Steve was.

“God, Steve.” Bucky slipped a hand around Steve’s waist, half to give support and half because he selfishly wanted to be closer to the idiot who had taken an attack for him. His other hand traced the bruises down Steve’s side, a splotchy watercolor of purples, greens, and yellows. “You’re superhuman, not  _ invincible. _ ”

“Close enough for now.” Steve closed his eyes and groaned as Bucky pushed his fingers against one of those bruises. “Ok, ok. Not invincible. Definitely in pain.”

Bucky sighed, grabbed the body wash off of the shelf, and squeezed out a handful. He worked the soap over Steve’s skin, starting at the shoulders and working his way down - arms, chest, stomach, hips, legs, feet. Steve’s breathing went ragged whenever Bucky worked around one of the wounds, using plenty of soap and touching as gently as he could. 

After what felt like hours, the water began to run clear. Steve was still leaning against the wall, eyes closed, and Bucky would have almost suspected he fell asleep like that. Except when Bucky went to put the body wash back on the shelf, his erection brushed Steve’s leg across a bruise and Steve’s eyes widened with a bloom of pain.

“Dangerous weapon, right there.” Steve laughed, a little subdued, but definitely amused. “Getting off on my pain again?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “More like, if I couldn’t get a boner from touching you all over because you’d gotten a few bruises, I would never have a chance to get off, seeing as you jump from ridiculously high places without proper gear every chance you get.”

“Fair point.” Steve conceded, and he closed his eyes again, smiling. “Or whenever I got myself beat up when we were younger, hey?”

“God. Yes. Every single night, Steve!” Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve, careful to avoid the larger bruises and cuts. “Sometimes I wonder if black and blue is your natural state of being.”

“I’ve never minded a little bit of pain,” Steve murmured, his voice going just a little deeper, even as he kept his eyes closed. “Helps me know I’m still out there making things happen.”

Steve’s voice wrapped itself around Bucky’s cock just as surely as his mouth itself, and Bucky leaned in a little more. He pressed his lips against Steve’s, a soft kiss, a promise that he was there with him. 

“Not usually this bloody though.” Steve smiled against Bucky’s lips. “That doing anything for you there?”

Bucky laughed. “Not really, but it doesn’t bother me unless it bothers you.” He wanted to grind his dick against Steve’s leg, but one of the largest bruises was right there on his thigh and that seemed kind of cruel, so he settled for fisting his own cock as he kept as much of their skin in contact as he could. 

The water washed over them, still warm. He was pretty sure he had seen a StarkTech tankless water heater in the garage, and goddamn it, they had just saved the world again. He was pretty sure they could enjoy the hot water for ten more minutes. 

Steve reached down, teasing Bucky’s balls, running his fingers along the soft skin and adding just enough pressure until Bucky groaned in agreement. Their kiss was coppery and slick, Steve thrusting his tongue in Bucky’s mouth. 

Aching for more contact, Bucky pressed up against Steve harder, and Steve winced. “Sorry,” Bucky breathed out as he eased off.

“No worries, I’m not going to break now.” Steve squeezed his hand around Bucky’s balls just a little harder, letting his nails dig into the skin.

“Mmmm, yes.” Bucky’s hand was moving fast, his breathing erratic as his pleasure crested higher and higher underneath the hot spray of the shower, Steve’s perfect body right there next to him and his hand doing delightful things to his balls. Steve gripped just a little tighter and his tongue went just a little deeper in Bucky’s mouth and Bucky forgot to kiss back as he came, a orgasm bursting through his body like a sudden, unstoppable flood.

For a moment, it was just the sound of the water and their breathing again, until Bucky opened his eyes and saw Steve was tentatively stroking his own cock.

“You sound good when you come, you know that?” Steve grinned. His lower lip was bloody again, and he turned toward the shower spray to rinse it off.

“Get that hand out of the way and let me take care of you, Rogers,” Bucky replied, his voice a low growl. He smiled, satisfied, when he watched Steve’s erection twitch at the bit of command in his voice. “And you tell me if it’s too much and you need to sit down, because I’m not having you fall out on me, you understand?”

Steve nodded, eyes closed again and leaning against the tile once more.

Bucky got to his knees, ready to worship at Steve’s alter. He wrapped one hand around the non-bruised hip and braced his other hand against the tile wall, leaned in, and took Steve’s cock in his mouth, going straight for the kill. Steve’s cock was like warm stone in his mouth, so hard and unyielding, and Bucky almost gagged as he swallowed around the head until his nose was flush with Steve’s crotch.

Steve whimpered, and Bucky eased off. “Pain or good?”

“Little bit of both.” Steve put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, leaning on him with more of his weight than he normally would. “I’m just sore all over, there’s nothing you can do about that.”

Bucky stroked Steve’s dick gently, enjoying the velvet skin. “Go ahead, hold on to my shoulders. Fuck my mouth if you want to, love.”

He blew out a breath and eased his mouth back around Steve’s erection. He looked up and smiled up at Steve.

Blood dripped from Steve’s cut lip down to the ground and Steve grimaced, but Bucky shrugged, stroking the back of Steve’s bruise-free calf. Steve started moving slowly, thrusting his cock into Bucky’s mouth, and Bucky moaned around it, happy to encourage him.

Exhaustion meant Steve could only go so fast, which actually worked out quite well. Bucky hummed, happiness sparkling in his eyes when Steve groaned at the vibrations. He leaned heavier against Bucky’s shoulders and Bucky helped him out, working his throat against Steve’s head and moving in time to Steve’s erratic thrusting as best he could. 

Steve stilled after a minute and more blood dripped down, hitting Bucky’s cheek. Bucky figured he’d better finish things up and get Steve to bed sooner rather than later, and sucked for all he was worth, reaching up with one hand to press his fingers against Steve’s taint, helping create a welcome distraction from the bumps and bruises. It was just enough, and Steve sagged against Bucky as he came, breathing heavily.

Bucky eased off of Steve’s cock and, careful not to disturb Steve’s balance, helped Steve get back fully under the water and rinsed off. He turned off the water, reached out of the shower to grab a towel from the rack, and began toweling Steve off as gently as he could.

“Feels good. Hurts.” Steve let out a deep sigh and leaned against Bucky. “Feeling pretty tired now.”

“Yeah, I bet.” Bucky helped Steve lift his legs over the tub and finished drying him off, sacrificing a little of Steve’s comfort for speed. He cursed himself for letting Steve spend so much time in the shower, and cursed his damn horny cock for popping up again when Steve’s ass kept brushing against it while he helped Steve across the room into the bed.

Finally, with Steve tucked tight in a comfortable bed with clean sheets, Bucky could relax. He smiled at Steve’s sleepy expression and the dried blood on his lip. Bucky kissed Steve’s cheek, his forehead, his nose. Steve smiled up at him through half-closed lashes, and snuggled against Bucky’s arm. It would be a few days, but Steve would be fine. And  _ then _ Bucky could take him to task for putting himself in danger again.

But for now? He brushed Steve’s hair back with a fond hand. “Sleep well, you idiot. I’ll see you in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, this is NOT the bloodiest blow job I've ever written. That honor would go to a Donnie Darko X Drive (the movie) crossover thing I did some years ago. The more you know?
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	4. Steve/Bucky <3 Angel <3 Gen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter specific tags: Character is an angel, technically major character death, one fleeting suicidal thought, angst with a hopeful ending

“So there’s a problem.” Bucky stared at the figure in front of him, torn between reaching out to touch that familiar face and turning and running. He looked down at his hand, his lips in a thin line. “I don’t, ah… believe in you.” He said the last bit with a wince, as though the figure would evaporate when the words were spoken out loud.

But Steve didn’t disappear. He stood unmoving, just the way Bucky remembered him. Not with the serum - those effects were great, sure, but looks had nothing on the sass and fight that Steve Rogers came out of the crib with.

And went into the grave with.

And those wings - feathered and ethereal, those were new too.

“So I’m either losing my mind - not an unlikely scenario or I’m … seeing proof of something I really, really don’t believe in, and I might need to sit down for a minute here.” Bucky stumbled back against the wall, dropping to the floor and looking up.

Steve stepped forward, and then frowned as his wings hit the doorframe behind him. He turned around, glaring at them as though they were misbehaving puppies, and they tucked down enough for him to come into the apartment. Then he grinned, and it was so radiant that Bucky had to look away. When he looked back, Steve was frowning again.

“Well, you’re not _ supposed  _ to see me,” Steve said. His voice was rather charming, the usual intonation supplemented with what sounded like bells. Bucky decided he liked whatever hallucination his brain was supplying. “But I am real!” It was as though Steve had read his mind. “Seriously, I’m going to have like five minutes here and you wanna spend it debating whether I’m a figment of your imagination? They’re gonna find out that I came here and call me back.”

Bucky’s mind was racing as thought after thought pummeled through his head.  _ So heaven is real? You’re dead but you’re not dead? Why did you die? Are they treating you well? Can I just … die and be there with you? _

“Will I see you again?” he managed to whisper. 

Steve’s smile wasn’t as bright as before. “I think so. I guess it’s pretty forbidden to come down to earth, but I’ve got nothing but time on my side. I’ll find another way here.”

Bucky couldn’t help it. He reached out, hand trembling toward Steve, who had slowly walked across the room as they talked. Steve put up his hand, his skin half-translucent and pearlescent, but the fingers just as Bucky remembered. When they touched, Bucky drew a sharp breath, pulling back his hand.

“That kind of hurt?” He trembled, holding himself around the knees. “This is too much, Steve. I’m sorry. You’re dead.” Even as he looked up at the ceiling, trying to will the tears back, they started down the familiar path, tracing his cheeks. “I can’t -”

WIth a soft rustling of feathers and limbs, Steve came and sat down next to him, his wings spread around Bucky, not quite touching but providing comfort just the same. Bucky heaved through sobs that started deep in his chest. 

“I’m so sorry, Bucky.” Steve lay his head on Bucky’s chest, just like he used to, all of those decades ago. It didn’t hurt so much as it felt so warm and intense that Bucky shuddered. “I didn’t want to go.” He paused. “Would it help for me to tell you I really don’t hurt anymore? Not like I did.”

It helped and hurt all at once. Bucky knew his face was red, tears leaking out of his eyes and his voice hoarse. He had seen himself in the mirror too many sleepless nights. “I want you back, Steve. I can’t do this on my own anymore.”

One of Steve’s wings brushed against Bucky’s arm, the skin warming as though he had been burned. He looked, but there was no damage. 

“I can’t… lie.” Steve said. “I miss you too. They keep saying it gets better, but -” With a wince, he paused. “Shit. They noticed.” He started talking really fast, his voice going softer and softer. “Look, I’m going to come around again. I know it doesn’t help you to know that. I know there’s nothing I can really do. I know you don’t deserve to have me messing with your emotions like this. But don’t do anything crazy because of me! Promise me? I miss you Bucky, I miss you so badly and -” Steve’s skin became more and more translucent, and Bucky grabbed for him, tried to pull him in close. 

It hurt, spreading like pins and needles and hot fire across his body, but Bucky clung to him just the same. “I love you Steve.”

“I love-” 

And then Steve was gone.

The burning warmth fled from Bucky’s arms and body, and he sat against the wall for a long minute, numb. His phone was buzzing on the counter in the background, a faraway noise from a different lifetime. Then the phone stopped, too, and silence rang in Bucky’s ears.

After an eternity of sitting and staring and trying to sort through the thoughts in his head, Bucky got up.

He made himself dinner. It tasted like dirt, but that was nothing new.

He took a shower. The water was cold, but he didn’t really feel it.

He climbed into bed. He closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or hallucinating, but either way, he didn’t feel rested when the sun rose on the next day. But he was here, and, it was odd.

That hallucination masquerading as Steve had said he would come back. And some of that overwhelming warmth seemed to have nested far back in his chest, a comforting presence that felt like hope. For the first time since they had laid Steve to rest in a plot by his parents, Bucky was able to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really, really love the idea of angel Steve being as feisty as ever and had hoped to make this longer, but it is what it is. I imagine when they inevitably get it on, it'll be a lot of hot/cold imagery. ^_~


	5. Clint Barton/Nick Fury <3 Gen <3 D/s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter specific tags: Dom!Clint, sub!Nick, Clint pretty much lives in the air ducts, right?, wee bit of humor

“Barton.”

Clint glanced up from his work to see Commander Fury looming over him. Maybe it wasn’t Commander Fury looming so much as the way his omnipresent trenchcoat seemed to flare out despite the fact that they were inside.

And the thing of it was, they weren’t just inside the building. They were inside the air duct.

So maybe Fury wasn’t looming so much as trying to stand up in a space that really didn’t encourage standing.

Clint sat up straighter in lieu of standing and gestured for Fury to make himself comfortable. “What brings you to my corner of the world, sir?” 

Fury spared a glance for the ductwork under his feet. He sat down with dexterity and poise, settling onto the metal as though he belonged there. Clint made a few mental notes because honestly? He couldn’t say the same for himself when it came to banging around in here.

Banging being used in terms of the noises his bow made when it hit the sides of the ducting, not the colloquial usage of fucking. He’d never actually tried that.

Well, that was a lie, too. But what the hell, right? It wasn’t like any of the other Avengers were, ahem,  _ discreet _ either.

Clint realized he was thinking about fucking while the Commander sat in the air ducts with him, saying nothing, and he would have froze up if he didn’t know how to roll with the punches. Fury didn’t want to talk yet? Ok, he’d take the lead.

“You know, this building has at least 5,000 square feet of ductwork? I’ve been mapping it as I go. It’s a wonder no one’s ever thought to do that before.” Clint went back to polishing his bow as he talked, rubbing a soft cloth over the curve. “And other people call themselves spies.”

Fury raised an eyebrow at that, but he still said nothing. He was following the motion of Clint’s hand with a half-interested gaze. Clint resisted the urge to sigh. “Thing is, ductwork really is impractical at best for travel and noisy as fuck at worst. Which brings us back to the fact that you managed to sneak up on me just now. Maybe I could get a debriefing on that?”

Just when Clint thought he was going to have to start talking again, Fury cleared his throat. “I’ve gotten intel that you’re good at -” 

Did the Commander seriously just pause? In the middle of his sentence? Clint winced. This wasn’t going to be good, no matter what Fury was going to say.

“Helping people forget themselves for a little while. And keeping it on the down low.” The rush of words together was unusual for Fury, but it was the content of the words that had Clint raising an eyebrow.

He kept his tone as even as he could. “If you got intel of that, then that would suggest it’s already a lie.”

Fury stared down Clint as he spoke, no shred of amusement or guilt or really anything except the dead seriousness he wore like, well, his trenchcoat. “Widow’s exact words were, ‘maybe no one else can see the cracks in your stone, but I know a thing or twenty about never letting your guard down. Go see Barton.’ So here I am.”

Clint nodded, appeased. “Still doesn’t explain how you showed up here without making a sound.”

Fury just grinned. “Son, some of us here are spies. And there’s 9,500 square feet of ducting in this building, the installation of which I have personally overseen. And yes,” he continued, before Clint could even get in a word about not touching his nest in the eastern corner, “I’ve seen your little ‘nest’ in the eastern corner, and I know better than to disturb your things.”

With a sigh, Clint put down his bow and raised his hands in mock surrender. “You got me, sir. Let’s talk.”

 

*

 

_ Nick Goddamn Fury. _ Clint toyed with the idea of pulling out a trenchcoat of his own to wear, but settled for the standard all-black tank top and pants. 

“So nice of you to recommend my  _ discreet _ services.” He didn’t have to look over his shoulder to see Natasha’s smirk.

By the time he turned around, it was a genuine smile. “He needs it. And I figured you’d enjoy it, love.”

“So that’s a no on wearing a trenchcoat?”

Natasha almost snorted as she laughed. Firm no, then. Well, that was ok. Clint grabbed his bag and headed out the door. It was going to be an interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look. I haven't really written a BDSM scene yet, so I'm leaving this here for now. But if anyone talented enough to make the next part come to life wants to take a crack at it, go for it! I wanna see! :p


	6. Steve/Bucky <3 Dirty Talk <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter specific tags: this might be crackfic?, I'm not sure, humor

“Motion to terminate Steve and Bucky’s microphone access. C’mon guys, you gotta be on my side for this, right?”

 

“Aw, Sam, all I was doing was telling Steve that my access point is unsecured and I was requesting his immediate, urgent back-up.”

 

“Don’t let Sam get you down, Bucky. It’s a perfectly reasonable request. And like I said, I can come help secure the hell out of that access point of yours just as soon as I finish up with these goons up ahead.”

 

“No way, you guys. I’m totally on Sam’s side here. If I have to hear about how fast you can ‘secure Bucky’s access point’ one more time, I’m gonna gag myself with an arrow. Nat, you gonna give us a third vote?”

 

“Unlike - you slackers - I’m actually working here - _fuck_ \- and I don’t mean Steve and Bucky - I’m gonna need some back up here. _Actual_ back up.”

 

“Redwing’s got you in his sights and I’m right behind, so go ahead and vote while Redwing helps save the day.”

 

“Personally, I think that it is cute that they can flirt. Most couples in their, what, ninth? decade of a relationship tend to bicker. Back in Sokovia, my grandmother - well, it doesn’t much matter exactly what she said, but they had only been together for thirty some years.”

 

“Sorry to interrupt, Wanda, but I need Nat to take a moment to say thank you - again - to Redwing, who totally has the situation under control. The actual mission, not Bucky’s access point.”

 

“That acknowledgement isn't happening, wingman. Main floor, however, is secured.”

 

“Unlike my access point, which, Steve - any goddamned time you’re ready. I really only want to handle things on my own for so long before I’d really appreciate an extra set of hands to help out.”

 

“Think of the children, man! I’m going to ditch the bow and arrow and go back to school. I’m gonna learn to program just so I can figure out how to program these danged headsets to filter out all of the filth you two try to slip through.”

 

“Man, I’m ready to call up Stark just to do that myself. Wanda, Nat, you’re really on Steve and Bucky’s side? Redwing, you get a vote too. Oh, good, look at that. Redwing agrees with me.”

 

“So we’re going to ask the flying machine his opinion before we ask the tiny guy on the ground? It’s not like I’ve been lolling around here, you know! I’ve unlocked at least three doors in the last five minutes.”

 

“Shit, sorry, Scott. Redwing is my buddy, but you’re my guy, man. I mean, as long as you agree with me and Clint. Uh. Does that silence mean you agree with me and Clint? Scott? Scott? Does anyone have a fix on Scott’s location?”

 

“Uh, guys? I guess I wasn’t supposed to unlock that fourth door here?”

 

“Do we - do we want to know?”

 

“Well, uh. Steve is definitely, uh, securing Bucky’s access point. Oh god. Can they hear me? I think they took their comm pieces out. I’m just, uh, going to back out of this keyhole and, y’know, pretend the last thirty seconds of my life didn’t happen.”

 

The only other sounds over the comm link for the next minute were Sam letting out a groan of frustration, Natasha laughing, Clint pretending to gag, and Wanda giggling.

 

“You know, actually, Sam - maybe we can take a leaf out of their book, yeah? Spice up this comm link ourselves?”

 

Sam scowled at his comm piece and sighed.


	7. Steve/Bucky/Thor <3 Worship Kink <3 Blow job, hand jobs, cumplay, pleasure slaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my free square, I chose a worship kink. Steve and Bucky are Thor's pleasure slaves and that's about all the background there is for this little bit of kink. It's just for fun! :3

The stone beneath Steve’s knees was cold on his bare skin. He rested his forehead on the solid ground and waited. 

The very air around him sparked and sizzled with anticipation, and it danced down his skin, traced the naked lines of his back and thighs. If he shifted his gaze all the way to the side, the very bottom of a large black boot filled his sliver of vision, the barest sliver of the throne’s leg noticeable behind the boot.

Steve slowly sucked in a breath and let it out. He could hear the chuckle that rumbled from above him as that boot moved closer, until its owner was nudging Steve’s cheek with the smooth side.

“Go on then,” Thor said. 

Steve shifted on his knees, turned his face and pressed his lips to the leather. Thor’s boot loomed in front of him, towering up and encasing the muscle of his calf. Where the boot stopped, supple leather pants continued, hugging the outline of his thigh. Steve couldn’t see anything else with his head still resting on the floor. 

That was ok. He didn’t need to see anything else right now. The presence of a god was overwhelming enough when he took it in piece by piece. Best not to overdo it.

Thor shifted his foot and worked his boot under Steve’s chin, tilting his head up. Steve was rewarded with a view of red cape and the shine of Thor’s gunmetal breastplate, the very ends of his long, blond hair falling across his chest.

It was awkward to keep on his knees with his head tilted so severely, but Steve breathed through his nose and tolerated it. After a moment longer, Thor slid his boot back, letting Steve’s neck relax. Steve didn’t need to be told what to do; he tongued at the leather, licking and kissing. He worked over to the toe of the boot, as far as he dared to move his head.

Thor’s voice rumbled down into Steve’s body as he spoke. “Very good. Go on.”

Given permission, Steve got to his hands and knees and nuzzled his cheek against the shaft the boot. The leather rubbed against the stubble on his chin. He breathed out and savored the sensation as he nosed against the boot again. On his inhale, the scent of the leather filled his nose.

Thor shifted his legs farther apart, and Steve had to shuffle on his knees to maintain contact. His cock twitched between his legs as the stone ground against his knees with each movement.

“Just making room,” Thor assured Steve, his voice so deep and lovely from above. Thor seemed to address someone else. “Come over here, then. On your knees.”

Steve wanted to look. He heard the pad of feet followed by the graceful slap of someone’s skin against the stone. Heat emanated over as a warm body pressed into the space between Thor’s legs, skin sliding against Steve’s skin in a familiar form.

Bucky.

Steve smiled and nuzzled against Thor’s calf. Trust a god to know how to make Steve happiest. Thor reached down and scratched his fingers through Steve’s hair. With a content sigh, Steve dared to nose up higher along the leather covering Thor’s thigh. The material fit so closely to the muscle that Steve didn’t know how he’d gotten them on.

Bucky’s leg slotted up against Steve’s as he shifted on his own way up Thor’s leg. Steve smiled as he imagined the tiny kitten licks that Bucky liked to use, the teasing touches that could bring even a god to his knees.

Steve liked to worship with Bucky.

“You’re both doing so well.” Thor’s praise rumbled down to them like beautiful thunder, and his touch was the lightning sparking down Steve’s skin. 

Thor took his hand from Steve’s hair, and Steve whimpered softly at the loss. From his spot pressed into Thor’s thigh, Steve watched Thor tug at his belt buckle, loosening the belt and taking out his swollen, dripping cock. Steve licked his lips, his naked form unable to hide his reaction. Beside him, Bucky wiggled his hips against Steve’s body, just as pleased to see Thor’s cock.

Steve pressed kisses along Thor’s inner thigh, the space between him and Bucky disappearing to nothing as they met in the middle. Bucky smiled at Steve as their gazes crossed below the heft of Thor’s dick.

Bucky dipped his head, offering for Steve to take the lead, so Steve buried his face in Thor’s crotch, nosing against the length of his cock. Thor’s cock was dark, swollen with blood, and twitching for release. Thor was patient, to an extent. 

Steve breathed in Thor’s smell that was woven in the pubic hair and then he pulled back, opening his mouth to take the tip of Thor’s cock in his mouth. He bumped shoulders with Bucky, who had ducked lower, licking the seam of the leather. 

Thor rested his hand on the back of Steve’s neck, pressure without pushing, and Steve worked his way forward, relaxing his jaw as he took Thor into his mouth, swallowing around the heavy shaft until his nose was buried once again in the soft golden curls.

From the corner of his eyes, Steve watched Bucky trace a line with his tongue up the crease of Thor’s leg. Bucky kept his head lower and nuzzled at Thor’s balls before taking one of them in his mouth.

Thor moaned above them, a sound that vibrated throughout his body and sent a shiver down Steve’s spine. From the way Bucky pressed closer against Steve, it seemed he had a similar reaction.

Steve’s neglected cock ached between his legs, but he lost himself in the way Thor rubbed his thumb along the back of his neck, urging him to keep going. Steve closed his eyes and hummed as he worked.

Bucky must’ve felt the hums thrumming from Thor’s dick into his balls, because the next thing Steve knew, Bucky was rubbing up against him, mewling and desperate.

“Not yet, my pet,” Thor admonished, one hand coming down to Bucky’s shoulder, a physical barrier between the two of them. 

Bucky shifted so that he could suck at Thor’s balls while Steve rose a little higher on his knees to get Bucky room. Steve’s back was pressed up against Thor’s leather-clad thigh, and Bucky still kept bumping up against him, stealing touches under the guise of too little space.

Thor was a god, but he could only spread his legs so wide. 

Steve worked his tongue around Thor’s shaft with a renewed vigor, and Thor groaned in approval.

“Hold off,” Thor managed, releasing his grip on Steve’s neck and pushing him off of his cock. 

His fingers wrapped around his own cock, Thor fisted himself roughly, motioning for Steve to stay in place, and Steve closed his eyes a moment before Thor came, striping Steve’s face with his spend.

The warm cum dripped down Steve’s cheek to his chin as Thor heaved a giant sigh of relief before tucking himself back into his pants.    
  
“Clean him up,” Thor ordered.

Bucky smiled at Steve as he prowled up into Steve’s space, their noses bumping together as Bucky’s beautiful pink tongue darted out to lick at Steve’s skin. Steve whimpered. Bucky’s tongue was soft and rough all at once, and he worked his way into Steve’s lap, rocking his hips and brushing his dick against Steve’s thigh.

“Take care of each other, my pets.” Thor gave permission, and Bucky rocked against Steve harder.

Through the haze of enjoyment and excitement, Steve could do little except to reach down with his hand to help Bucky with his not so little problem. Bucky thrust into Steve’s spit-wet hand and groaned as though Steve were the sun shining out from behind the clouds.

Nestled between the expanse of Thor’s legs, his thighs a comforting presence at their backs, they rocked into each other’s hands until they came. Steve wasn’t sure which part of the mess of cum on the floor was Bucky’s and which was his, but Bucky had cleaned his face, so Steve bent down to lick the floor clean, earning an approving groan from Thor.

Yes. Steve’s favorite way to worship was definitely, always, with Bucky at his side. Good thing Thor agreed.


	8. Steve/Bucky <3 Mutual masturbation

Bucky had just rinsed the last bit of conditioner out of his hair when Steve pushed open the shower curtain, letting the smell of coconut spread into the bathroom. He smiled at Bucky as though he hadn’t waited until the last possible minute to show up.

“Is it too late for me to join you?” Steve asked, already lifting a leg into the tub and flashing puppy dog eyes at Bucky from under his ridiculously blond and beautiful eyelashes. 

Bucky wiped water out of his eyes, and pushed his wet hair back behind his shoulders, playing at petulance. “I thought I told you I was going shower like fifteen minutes ago.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Even as he apologized, Steve pressed up against Bucky’s water-heated skin.  “I  _ had _ to finish the spot I was at before I could get away.” Steve brushed a bit of Bucky’s hair off of his face, tucking it behind his ear as the water washed over them. “If it helps, the last fifteen minutes of work are shit because I was thinking about you.”

“Good,” Bucky said as he wrapped his hands around Steve’s hips and pulled him closer. 

Steve had charcoal smudged on his fingers, his hands, his face. Bucky took his hand under the water, helped rinse it off. Just those little touches and Steve was already starting to press up against Bucky’s leg, rocking against his thigh. With a devilish glint in his eyes, Bucky took Steve’s fingers and brought them to his lips, sucking on the tip of his fingers. 

Steve dragged the pad of his thumb along the lower line of Bucky’s lips. “I can think of a better place for those lips.” Steve angled his hips against Bucky’s thigh again, his cock starting to swell between them.

Bucky groaned around Steve’s fingers.

“You’re so beautiful,” Steve murmured. His eyes were already so dark that Bucky let out a breathless whimper. “Fuck my project, I just want to draw you like this. Flushed skin, your dick hard in your hand.” Steve hissed out a breath, grabbing Bucky’s hand and guiding it down so that he was fisting his own cock. “Fuck. Yes. Will you touch yourself?”

“Like this?” Bucky asked the question with an almost shy smile, but his body practically radiated lust. 

Bucky started with a teasing touch, tracing his fingers around himself and closing his eyes as he whispered his fingertips over the head of his warm, heavy dick. The water ran down, drops flicking off of his cock with every movement he made.

“Beautiful,” Steve repeated as he took Bucky in, from his dark, wet hair plastered around his shoulders to the deep red of his erect cock.

Bucky shuddered under the weight of Steve’s gaze as surely as if Steve was touching him all over instead of just watching him. Locking eyes with Steve, Bucky wrapped his fingers one by one around his cock and pressed as slowly as he could into his hand, his breath catching as he tightened his grip. The cascade of water splashed to the tile bottom of the shower in time to his thrusts into his fist, an obscene, wet beat.

“I’m going to burn this fucking image into my mind.” Steve’s rough voice was a promise, and Bucky moaned, his cheeks burning red under Steve’s scrutiny. 

The water poured over his shoulders as Bucky pressed his back against the slick, cool tile of the shower for support. He thrust into one hand, and traced circles with his other up his stomach to his chest. He dragged his fingers across the muscle before tweaking at his nipple, a bright flash of almost pain that had him groaning.

Steve’s inhale was sharp, and Bucky grinned. He brought his fingers up to his lips and licked at the tips, meeting Steve’s gaze again. Steve was fully hard and staring at Bucky like he was made of gold, like he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to see Bucky like this.

Bucky breathed a little heavier at the realization of just how excited Steve was to watch him. Bucky dropped his hand from his cock to his balls, rolling them between his fingers, his other hand still circling his flushed nipple, water rushing down his already too-warm body. He pinched his other nipple and huffed out a breath. 

“Fuck,” Bucky panted. “I’m too close.” He closed his eyes, trying to drag out the building pleasure for another handful of delicious moments.

When Bucky opened his eyes, he saw that Steve had taken his cock in his hand, masturbating as he watched Bucky tease himself to near completion. Steve fisted himself rough and hard, his hips already jerking as his fingers flew over the angry purple of his twitching cock. 

It was fucking glorious watching the flush from Steve’s shoulders trail down his chest and bloom onto his stomach.

“Gonna draw you just like this,” Steve managed, his voice wrecked. 

Bucky’s hand moved from his balls back to his cock as if compelled, and he groaned as he took himself right over the edge, his balls tensing up under his grip, his nipples peaked and his lips parted in a pant.

When Bucky came, the sudden intensity had him curling away from the wall and around his fist, cum pulsing out and trying to bridge the gap between him and Steve. A bit had striped his fingers and Bucky offered them to Steve. Steve leaned in, taking Bucky’s fingers in his mouth and licking them clean. Even that bit of stimulation had Bucky thankful for the solid wall behind him as he leaned back again and caught his breath, the overwhelming slam of his orgasm leaving his mind in a pleasant shower-hazed fog.

Steve choked out a gasp around Bucky’s fingers as he came, his cock pressed heavily in his hand and cum leaking out of his grip, splattering to the shower floor in waves. 

Bucky waited until the cum had swirled down the drain before he reached behind his back and shut off the water. He leaned heavily into Steve’s waiting arms, and Steve ran a hand through Bucky’s wet hair.

“I didn’t get a chance to actually wash up,” Steve noted, a warm smile belying his contentment.

Bucky shook his head, the spray from his hair splashing against Steve’s chest. Bucky rubbed the water around in a mimicry of scrubbing. “There. All clean.”

“I think you missed a spot,” Steve started to say, but Bucky was already grabbing his hand to get him out of the shower so they could dry off and fall into their bed for a well deserved round of cuddles.


	9. Steve/Bucky <3 S/M <3 Piercing Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Individual warnings for this chapter: s/m, masochist!Steve, pain play, piercing play, needle use (sterile needles and alcohol prep used), violence, intentional injury, consensual, there's a safeword if needed, see end note if you want the exact description of what they do!

Steve’s breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth, but still hisses when the needle pierces his skin. 

“Doing so good, love,” Bucky says from somewhere above him, but Steve can’t see anything from behind the soft blindfold wrapped around his head. “Need a moment?”

“Please don’t stop,” Steve manages to spit out. He’s lying on his stomach on the padded table, his back dotted angry red from the twenty-some piercings Bucky’s done so far, two lines from shoulder blades down into the small of his back.

The alcohol wipe is cold on his skin as Bucky wipes a circle and waits for it to evaporate. Steve had asked him not to say when. Steve had asked him to be rough. 

The serum would take care of all of these surface wounds by morning, but it can’t work as fast as Bucky can, setting the needle against Steve’s skin and pushing it through with a deft hand; another perfect piercing. 

Steve’s breathing is an appreciative whimper, but nothing can compare to the way his heart starts to race when Bucky’s presence disappears for a moment from next to him, only to return with the dropping of a satin-soft ribbon on Steve’s back.

“You’ve been so good, love,” Bucky says, tracing the tip of the ribbon along Steve’s shoulder blade, tickling at his waist. “Gonna lace you up now. Gonna make you so pretty.”

Steve’s positive they can both hear his heart thumping against the padded table. He’s so close, and Bucky’s gonna help him get there. The piercings hurt, yeah, but the burn doesn’t last. Not like it will once Bucky gets that ribbon laced through and starts to pull.

Steve whimpers at the thought, shifts on the table and tries to arch his back up, to encourage Bucky to move faster. He’s so, so close. 

“Shh, shh,” Bucky soothes from above him, tracing meaningless circles on his back with one hand while he threads the ribbon between the jewelry, tugging it tight every now and again. Each tug lights up a spot on Steve’s back and sends tiny sparks dancing in front of his closed eyes.

He could do this all day.

“Looking beautiful,” Bucky says and flicks one of the piercings hard enough to send a jolt dancing down Steve’s spine. “Gonna take a picture and then we’ll get started.”

Steve’s nodding and possibly already begging. He tries to bit his lip, to be a good boy and wait. His skin is crawling in beautiful anticipation, because it’s about to hurt so good and all he has to do is wait for a picture. 

He doesn’t see the flash of the camera through the blindfold, but the shutter click is unmistakable. There’s a moment of nothing as Bucky puts the camera down, then the sound of feet shuffling as he gets into position next to Steve.

Steve’s shaking. He alternates between pushing his tongue against his teeth and holding his breath.There’s two moments he’s looking forward to; the very first one and when it’s all over, and that first moment is so damned close he can taste it.

Bucky taps the first piercing, his way of letting Steve know it’s time, and Steve can’t hold back the “please,  _ please _ ,” that’s already escaping his lips.

Bucky hooks his finger through the little piercing, the metal finger brushing against Steve’s already sensitive skin, and then he yanks with just enough strength to tear the piercing out of Steve’s back.

Steve howls, pain and relief and fear and excitement jumbling up in his veins and coursing to every corner of his body, lighting up his skin like the fourth of July. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful, love,” Bucky murmurs, so appreciative. He’s got his flesh hand resting on Steve’s side, petting him lightly, a steady presence against the rising tide of agony. 

There’s that brush of metal against skin again, then Bucky yanks, the second piercing ripping through Steve’s skin in a glorious sunburst of pain. Another pause, another moment of metal finger looping through another piercing, and then Bucky pulls. The pain crashes against the throbbing wake of the other piercings and Steve cries out, something so strangled that he’s not sure where exactly it’s coming from.

“Need a moment?” Bucky asks, soothing, even as he fits his finger through another piercing.

Steve shakes his head, frantic.  _ God _ , it hurts, but if Bucky stops now, he’ll lose the momentum. “Please,” Steve begs, the end of the word jumping into a shout when Bucky obliges and yanks out the piercing.

Steve starts to float somewhere along the eighth or the ninth, has definitely lost count after the twelfth, and he’s pretty sure he hasn’t stopped shouting for the last few minutes, but they could be hours for all he knows.

His cheeks are so, so wet, tears dripping onto the table beneath him.

There’s another shock of pain, a shot of lightning crashing up against  _ too much _ and suddenly Steve’s about to roll over, to give up, to say he can’t take another, when Bucky’s putting his metal hand flat on his shoulder, letting him know that he’s done.

Bucky’s putting a clean, warm towel on his back and keeping his hand on Steve’s shoulder even as he walks around to the front of the table, to slip off Steve’s blindfold and smile at him.

“Did so good, love,” Bucky says, gentle hand on Steve’s shoulder as he kneels in front of him so Steve doesn’t have to strain his neck.

Steve shudders and shakes and smiles back at Bucky. He tries to say something, but his words aren’t quite working yet, so he closes his eyes and snuggles his head against Bucky’s hand, just enjoying the warmth of exertion. In a little bit, Bucky’ll get him up and get him cleaned up and tended to, and they’ll share a snack before going to bed, but for right now?

Steve presses his head against Bucky’s hand again, until Bucky’s threading his fingers through Steve’s hair and petting him, whispering soothing nothings and telling him how much he loves him, and Steve’s never felt so good in his life.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gives Steve a corset piercing, laces it up, and then rips each piercing out of Steve's back. This is consensual and has been discussed between them before it happens! Thanks for reading, and of course HMU if you need any more details or think I need to tag something differently.


	10. Bucky/female reader <3 Trope: character has a crush <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil' reader X Bucky ficlet to satisfy the "character has a crush" square on my bingo card. This chapter is Teen rated. Enjoy!

When Bucky enters your office, he’s looking at you that way he does when he thinks that you’re not looking. It’s cute, the way he glances from under his long bangs, as if he thinks it’s less noticeable.

You bite at your lip, like you’re concentrating on the paperwork in front of you, and you swear you can hear him inhale when you do.

You look up with a smile. It’s not the cheerful customer service smile that you give to everyone else who comes by your office; it’s a genuine smile that crinkles the corners of your eyes, and he smiles back. His grin is easy and comfortable, worn onto his face that’s seen too many horrific things and yet he smiles when he sees  _ you. _

“Hey there, Mr. Barnes,” you say, grinning, because you know what he thinks of you being so formal with him. “Here to turn in your report?”

“(y/n), I’ve told you at least fifty times that Bucky is fine.” He’s grinning back, but there’s the hint of a blush on his high cheekbones.

He brandishes the paperwork, a thin file from his last mission, and hands it over. You reach out for it and is it your fault if you “accidentally” reach too far and end up grabbing his hand?

“Oh!” you say, letting your fingers linger for an extra second before taking the file. You pretend not to notice the way his blush deepens around his ears. “You’ve got everything in here this time?” you tease, and he laughs.

“I swear, (y/n), I make one mistake, and you’ve never let me hear the end of it!” He’s smiling, and you wish he’d take it a step farther and tell you how much he’s been staring at you.

You’re positive he’s got a crush on you and it seems like he’s getting closer to asking you out, but sometimes it’s hard to wait. And as you look at him, that rosy glow highlighting his gorgeous cheekbones, you decide that today it’s  _ impossible _ to wait any longer.

Biting your lip, you take a deep breath and then, before you can really plan what you’re going to say, the words start tumbling out of your mouth. “You know, I’m free this evening… if you wanted to maybe grab a drink together… if you don’t already have plans.” You can’t quite meet his eyes as you realize what you’re saying, and you just keep talking because if you stop, you’d have to listen to him tell you he’s flattered, but…

Wait. What did he just say? You drag your eyes up from your desk to watch his beautiful lips forming words, suddenly so very aware of the stubble on his jawline, imagining how it’d feel up against your skin.

“...don’t need to take pity on me, (y/n), I swear I’ve…” Bucky is still talking, his deep voice vibrating on your ears. 

Pity? Oh.  _ Oh,  _ no. “Sweetie,” you say, finally managing to meet his eyes. Whatever you were going to add dies on your lips, because he’s staring at you, his pupils blown wide and his blush dusting the entirety of his cheeks. Words start to flow without a chance for you to vet them. “Sweetie, I’ve wanted to get to know you better since the first time I saw you in my office. I’ve wanted you to ask me out, ask me for drinks, take me home, just… just throw me up against the wall if you wanted to.”

You’re breathless and now he’s grinning at you, the tip of his tongue resting on his lips.

“You don’t have to say that if you don’t mean it,” he says, leaning forward just enough to make his interest clear, but still giving you space to tell him to back down. 

He’s so damned kind and thoughtful that your common sense just up and goes on holiday and the next thing you know, you’re doing some kind of fancy vault up from your chair to lean over your desk and close the space between your lips and his. 

His stubble brushes against your skin just as pleasantly as you had imagined and he--oh my god, he just reaches out and picks you up over your desk, lifting you high enough to clear the files and papers and before you can even wrap your mind around how damned  _ strong _ he is, he pulls you closer until you end up straddling his lap.

“Wow,” you breathe out and then his lips are on yours again and you’re vaguely aware that you’re at the office and should maybe stop or, at the very least, go lock the door, but his tongue is running along your bottom lip. Everything’s short circuiting just a little, melting into the tangle of his hand through your hair and the spark of excitement dancing down your spine. 

Bucky pulls away for a moment, his cheeks as pink as ever, but his eyes twinkling with delight. “I’d love to get a drink with you, (y/n).”

Sitting on his lap, you can’t help but smile back and cock your head to the side with an air of innocence as you shift against the bulge in his pants. “For sure, Bucky.” Another smile. “Do you need a minute before we go?”

He reaches up and cups a hand around your cheek, kissing you gently before he returns your smile. “Guess I wasted enough time wondering if you were interested or not, huh?”

“Guess so,” you say, slipping off of his lap to go grab your purse with a sway in your hips. “But I think we can figure out how to make up for lost time.”


End file.
